compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bren Morgarr
Bren Morgarr is a galaxy-renowned Businessman and once the Viceroy of the Trade Federation and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. His story is not one of the all too present heartbreak-and-repeat present within the galactic populace, but simply one of luxury and privilege of different standards - that said, Bren is regarded as a man of the people, and remains to be the only Viceroy to be elected (by a unanimous vote). The Prophecy The man fell to his knees, blood pouring from his side, drawing on his last ounce of strength to stay alive. He wiped the water that had collected on his mask to one side, and used his last smidgen of strength to curse the man who had killed him. "You will die, as, indeed, I am. But, heed this warning. I shall return 1,000 years from this day to wreak havoc on an unsuspecting world. And you, and your descendants shall pay the price." He fell on his front, breathing slowly, facing the rain sodden, gun-wrecked plaza on which he had previously stood. "I will return..." Said the voice of a man not normally associated with this body. Darth Morgarr was Dead. Fulfilling the Prophecy 1,000 years later, in the courts of Ziva Morgarr on Korriban, a child was born. It's mother, a maid in the service of King Zarabh I, finished delivering the baby she had been trying to do for the past 4 hours. Suddenly, a Religious Elder of the Royal Courts, completely by chance, walked in. He stopped, at the sight of the child held in its mother's arms. He fell to his knees and prostrated himself. When asked what he was doing, he spoke of Morgarr's last words, and that the spirit of the most influential ruler Korriban, as indeed the Horuset system, inhabited this child had known. The Baby was pronounced 'Morgarr', after the spirit that supposedly inhabited it. The Mother gave it a first name, Bren, and so the child was named. The child was also pronounced a Prince of the Horuset System, and his Mother and Father were given the title of Lord and Lady K'Lal'Dulin. (The Most honoured one.) Korriban Early Years Several years later, once Bren was aged 7, War broke out between two rival factions on Korriban. The Lugin and the Serat, the greatest military powers on the planet met on the plains outside Ziva Morgarr and fought until one side was completely dead. Bren, disgusted, demanded that this was stopped. The military launched a 2 yearlong campaign to conquer all of the rival tribes on the Planet and bring them under one rule. As Bren approached 9 years of Age, the campaign ended, and the tribes were united. It was over these that Bren was proclaimed Chieftain, but he declined gracefully. He claimed that the fact he was put on the throne in the first place was a mistake, and that he wouldn't deny any other man from their rightful position as leader. In the 2nd year of war, Bren was called to the front line to help in the negotiations. In one meeting between the heads of the tribes, an assassination attempt was made on his life. A large sword flew into the room, skimming his head and producing a nasty scar down his right side of his face. He was rushed to the Medical offices, and a metal mask was secured on the damaged half of his face, bound by a curse should it be removed before Bren was 18 1/2 Years old. King Morgarr Once the War was over, Bren, still holding the position of Prince of Korriban, attended the ruling monarch's deathbed. The ruling Monarch announced that he was to become sovereign of the Planet. Bren accepted graciously, not wanting to upset the dead, knowing what fury it could hold from his own experiences with Darth Morgarr. Now the King of Korriban, Bren decided to set out for an Empire. At this point, Korriban existed in a system with 11 other planets, 7 of which were currently allied with what they called 'the Horusetia', which meant that they stood as one. Bren, calling on support from the other 4 planets in the system, fought until the entire system was one. The System was named 'Horuset', for they were one at last. At this point, Bren was 15 and was pronounced the Prince of Horuset, but still the King of Korriban, knowing that Ben would likely not be able to cope with the leadership of 12 planets at such an age. Nearing the Age of 18, Bren grew weary of his civic duty. He appointed his Court adviser, Zarabh of Guoran, the reigning monarch, but opted still to keep his title of Prince. The Rule of Korriban went to Zarabh, soon to become King Zarabh II. Bren was to remain the Prince until Zarabh died, when he would take rule of the Planet again. Still to this day, Korriban is the only Planet of Horuset that has a separate monarchy, as the others are united under one standard, yet have their separate Ministers to report in on Planet Conditions and progress. The Monarchy of Horuset still sees Bren as the Prince of Horuset, yet operates under a separate king, King Ling'cqah who rules the 12 planets, and, indeed the Planet of Korriban, the Monarchy there operating instead of a ministry. Bren and the Empire Service At the age of 18, Bren entered the Imperial Academy on Obroa-Skai. Although entering with just a name and not a title, he passed with honours, and went on to serve in the Imperial Navy, for he wished to be congratulated on what he became, not who he was. There, he met Maruu Sidisiam, who graduated at about the same time as Bren. This friendship would soon form the basis of SidiGarr Incorporated. Bren was realized for his potential and his hard-working attitude, as indeed his honest ideals and power for leadership. Before long, he was given a command of his own. This ship served him well. Unfortunately, Bren joined the empire at the time when negotiations were few and far between, a violence settled many things. Bren fought in the campaign at Alderaan, and the skirmish in the Beta system. His allegiance stayed true, but there were rumblings among the Imperial High Command that Bren was something less than loyal. Theft Controversy Towards the end of Bren's career within the empire, Gamorrean stormtrooper Hovstad Stockmann began working on retrieving a stolen Imperial Space Station in the Kuat sector from Bawkneira. Initially, upon finding this out, the administration decided that it did not wish to engage in theft and intended on purchasing the space station. However, upon the change in leadership of the Galactic Empire, Vodo Bonias decided it would be best to steal it after all. After Bawkneira failed to send first, Vodo ordered Bren to act as a corrupt middleman under threat of death should he refuse. Bren obliged, and suffered considerable loss to his trading reputation, although it has almost completely recovered. Trading Renketsu After an anonymous tip-off, Bren left the empire, and took flight for a deserted system among the outer-rim, where he met the Onigawa Traders, and, after a strange turn of events, led the newly-named Renketsu Trading Corporation to prosperity and success wherever they dealt, remaining true to the ideals of honesty and professionalism he carried, but also ensuring he had a good time as well. After a few months of calm with Renketsu Trading, things began to heat up again with the resignation of most of the Trading Personnel in one go. With careful negotiating, Bren persuaded the various persons to rejoin the faction, but also convinced the future thief Lon Lara to rejoin. Within a month of rejoining, Lara had stolen approximately 200 million credits worth of assets and cash and set flight, brining about the ruin of a further 200 million credits worth of faction. The Corporate Alliance Bren, outraged, set about joining up with business partner and friend Horley Cyan to later found the Corporate Alliance. A few months further down the line, Bren received word from a former employee on the death of Lon Lara. Bren promptly paid the bounty and, following an investigation by the Trade Federation and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Bren had well over half of the stolen assets returned to him. Horley Cyan was quickly called up to fill in the leadership gap in the Trade Federation, and so Bren, as the Vice President of the Corporate Alliance, assumed the position of President. Malchancably, Bren soon fell victim to an illness - the cause and diagnosis still unknown to this day - and so resigned his post as President, leaving his able second in command, Garven Stalwart at the helm. Bren and the Trade Federation "El Duce" Whilst ill, Bren received a visit from Viceroy Cyan, who had just received news of Bren's illness. At his bedside, he explained his need for a Duceroy, and that, should Bren recover, that he would like it if he could assume the position. Though ill for the next few weeks, notable improvements were observed in Bren's health and, soon enough, Bren was well enough to appear on the CISN to announce his new position. During the reign of Viceroy Cyan, Bren helped deal with the problematic and short-lived Justice Department though, soon enough, Horley tired of his executive status. With the return of former Viceroy Corbin Esco, the time was right for him to depart and to form a vehicle group, Haor Chall Engineering. It was during the Reign of Esco that Bren gained the nickname 'El Duce', as he kept morale high during the war with the Empire. The Reign of Esco was shortlived, however. Soon, appearances of the federate premier became less frequent, and so Bren assumed acting command of the faction. Eventually, Corbin conceded that he was not yet ready to resume the leadership of the Trade Federation. With that, he departed for the unknown regions, leaving the leadership open for Bren to take; though a contender soon entered the fray. Tarion and the Election Darvock Tarion, the Minister of Government Affairs, put his name forward for the position of Viceroy, against the cabinet-approved Duceroy. Soon, what had started as a petty leadership battle had been escalated into an entire electoral campaign put to the entire Federation, though Darvock pulled ahead due to ballot-fixing and plural voting. The election was ended due to Corruption, and Darvock was duly removed from the race. Darvock soon left the Cabinet, swearing his vengeance, leaving Bren to assume the position of Viceroy with a unanimous vote and unquestionable mandate from the members of the Trade Federation. Viceroy Morgarr Bren Morgarr was now the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, and set about reforming various aspects of the Federate Government. Also, Bren started peace talks with the Galactic Empire, to which he was confronted with the Imperial state and commerce pact, (also known as the city-state accords). Unwilling to surrender the soveriegnty of his Government, Bren rejected the Imperial Proposal, and prepared the Trade Federation for the next chapter in its history. Bren in SWC Bren Morgarr appears publicly quite often, taking great enjoyment in interacting with people from all ways of life, factions and of all ranks and statures in numerous White Scenarios. To date, it is believed Bren has taken part in over 10 white scenarios as varying roles - from Imperial fighter pilot and star destroyer commander to freelance trader, from CEO of Renketsu to Viceroy of the Trade Federation and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. In addition, he has appeared in two Red Scenarios - The Battles of Alderaan and Beta. Bren also appears regularly on the GNS and the Confederacy's own news system - the Confederate Information and Services Network (CISN) making statements and announcements, and is often asked to comment on various matters of Galactic Interest, and reportedly loves to do so. Trivia *Bren Morgarr gained a net profit of 550 million credits from the sale of his Acclamator Assault Ship *Bren is the youngest ever Viceroy, at 22 years old *It is completely free to visit the Morgarr estates at bren *Is listed as a trusted trader and middleperson of choice on the Galactic Markets (Original, Hapan and Centrepoint versions) as well as by the Enigma traders list and the galaxy at large. Category:Individuals Category:Human